


Let Me Kiss the Bride

by wildestdreams824



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Runaway Bride, Scott is a Good Friend, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestdreams824/pseuds/wildestdreams824
Summary: “If there is anyone who has a reason why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.”“Wait! I object! I still can, right? I object! I object!”





	Let Me Kiss the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this! It’s based off of Kiss the Bride by Elton John.

 

 

> _“Well_   _she_   _looked a peach in the dress she made_

_When she was still her mama's little girl_

_And when she walked down the aisle everybody smiled_

_At her innocence and curls_

“Oh, Tessa! You look beautiful!” Kate exclaims with watery eyes, “I can’t believe you designed this.”

On a pedestal in a bridal boutique, Tessa Virtue poses in front of her entourage. Alma Moir, Jordan, her mother, and most importantly, her best friend and skating partner, Scott, all agreed to come with her to pick out a wedding dress.

However, being the picky person that she is, Tessa didn’t find anything the first day...or the second...or the third. So instead of looking again, she designed it, the one she had been dreaming about since she was a young girl.

Now, it was the final fitting. Alma grasps Kate’s hand, also crying, “Oh my sweet girl, it’s like it was yesterday that you were wearing your first skating costume.” Jordan is the one keeping the group strong, coming up to hug her. 

“It’s perfect, Tessa. Absolutely perfect. It’s going to knock Landon’s socks off.”

Smiling back at her sister, Tessa turns to the last person, the one she wants to like it the most. “Scott, what do you think?”

Scott takes a second to take her in. Looking up at her bun with too many fly-aways to the blue heels she picked out as her “something blue”.

“You’re the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen, T. Ever will see. You’re going to wow everyone when you walk down the aisle.” He’s now holding back tears, and he has to try his hardest. He can’t let Tessa see him cry. Not today. Not any day soon. He has to be the best partner that there is. Whatever she needs, he’ll be it for her.

“Thanks, Scott. I need you to love it. Your opinion matters the most.” As soon as that comes out of her mouth, Tessa regrets it. Though she means it when she says she needs Scott to love it, it shouldn’t be his opinion that matters the most. It should be her fiancé’s. But she hasn’t thought about him once during this appointment, making her feel even more guilty than she already does.

**~**

_And when the preacher said is there anyone here_

_Got a reason why they shouldn't wed_

_I should have stuck up my hand_

_I should have got up to stand_

_And this is what I should have said_

What kind of name is _Landon_ anyway? Landon’s an asshole, is what. Landon and Tessa had been dating for a year before he proposed. Tessa announced it during her weekly coffee date with Scott but she wasn’t too peppy about it.

It was like she was talking about the weather or her new coffee order. Scott had to make her backtrack to ask about the proposal.

She just shrugged and talked about the restaurant that Landon proposed in. How everyone around them was super happy for them, one guy told her to say yes, one woman jokingly said to say no.

Scott knew that Tessa _hated_ the proposal, even if she wouldn’t admit it. She would never want to be put on the spot to feel obligated to say yes. Tessa wants one that is private, romantic, simple, and sweet.

Though Landon wouldn’t know that because he never even bothered to talk to her about it, another thing that Tessa complained to Scott about.

Another thint Landon doesn’t do is try to understand their friendship. He hates Scott and refuses to be anywhere near him. He won’t let him stand in the wedding, be a godfather to any of their kids, pretty much wants him out of Tessa’s life. The two of them bicker behind Tessa’s back and never mention it to her, neither wanting to upset her further.

She would pick Scott’s friendship in a heartbeat if she knew about how much animosity there was between them. That was a huge problem though.

There are plenty of reasons why the two shouldn’t get married. Landon will never be good enough for her. Hell, Scott never will. He could list all the reasons to her right now and she would take them into consideration.

Despite his feelings for her, Scott won’t. Landon will give her a nice life with a home, a family, love. Just what she wants and needs.

And that’s what Scott wants for her, so he keeps his mouth shut and helps his best friend plan her wedding.

**~**

_I_ _want to kiss the bride yeah_

_I want to kiss the bride yeah_

_Long before she met him_

_She was mine, mine, mine_

Tessa and Scott’s friendship was not understood by many. For years, it was the “are they, aren’t they?”

Sure, they both had people inbetween the Olympics, but they both came back to each other. They were each other’s partner, rock, steady hand, whenever one was down, the other was there to help them back up (literally on the ice).

It had been that way since they were kids and nobody that they dated ever could grasp that, not even Tessa’s fiancé. It had been hard for Landon to get used to her friendship with Scott, even having Tessa beg them to hang out the first time to get to know each other. She so badly wanted them to become best friends. Later on, she accepted the fact that they would just be friends.

Little did she know that it was much worse than that.

Tessa was the one for Scott. He had known it awhile ago but was too scared about ruining their decades long friendship. He was there before all the other guys and the fiancé. Scott had been there since day one. He was the one who had all the inside jokes, crying fests, and medal celebrations with. She would always be his, no other girl could.

Scott Moir will forever be in love with his best friend from a distance, though glad that his girl is happy and in love.

**~**

_But if the groom would have known he'd have had a fit_

_About his wife and the things we did_

Scott knows that Tessa never told Landon about Carmen. Or really of their more sexual programs, if he’s certain.

The guy wouldn’t have been able to handle the fact that his fiancée was more intamitely involved with a man, one that he disliked, more than he thought.

Kissing, groping, faces in places most friends wouldn’t go, Tessa and Scott have done a lot.

As a result of this, Scott takes every chance he can to hug Tessa, kiss her on the cheek, or touch her in some way. She never minds, openly accepting it. Tessa seems to return more physical affection now, saying how much she misses his hugs, or just being around him all the time.

Scott always shoots a smirk at Landon when he’s around, but when it’s just him and Tess, it’s like his world is complete.

“I miss you so much, Scott,” Tessa says as she squeezes him so tight, he thinks he might break, “I need to see my best friend so come over more, please?”

Just like always, he crumbles to her will, “Of course, whenever you want me to come around.”

He would do absolutely anything for Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue, because he’s an absolute sucker for anything she does.

**~**

_And what I planned to say_

_Yeah on her wedding day_

_Well I thought it but I kept it hid_

“Alright everyone! Let these two have a moment together. That’ll calm Tessa down. It always does,” Jordan shouts, pushing the rest of the bridesmaids out the room. She shoots Scott a knowing look. Giving Scott a little nod, she shuts the door behind them.

He turns around, not ready to have his breath taken away. There stood his best friend, who he’s been in love with for years, in the way he’s always dreamed.

Standing in a beautiful white dress, hair pinned back with a veil, and...a look of love on her face. Scott just wishes it’s for him.

“Getting cold feet, T? Last chance to run,” Scott jokes, trying to keep his voice even. When she didn’t answer, he quickly tries to amend his phrasing, “Tessa, I was joking! Everything is going to be alright.”

Reaching out to her, he holds her in his arms, trying to sync up their breathing.

“Tessa, you’re going to walk down that aisle. You’re going to be the most stunning, beautiful woman in that room.” Scott does a very loud choke, knowing that Tessa could probably hear it. Then he whispers, reassuring her, maybe even himself, “You’re going to marry the man of your dreams. He’s going to give you give you a good life, and...and”

Scott trails off, not knowing what else to say. He could tell her right now. _Tell her everything._

But he couldn’t do that to her, not before she was going to walk down the aisle towards the love of her life. Even if she was his.

There’s a knock on the door and Jordan pops her head in with a soft smile. “Hey, it’s time to get lined up.” Tessa and Scott reluctantly pull away from each other. “I’ll be sitting in the very back pew.”

Tessa frowns. “Why the back? You need to be up front with the family.” She wants him there by her side so she can have his comforting support. Scott shakes his head. “You need a familiar face for when you first walk in the church. I got the short straw for that.” Playing it off lightly but Jordan Virtue raises an eyebrow at him over Tessa’s shoulder.

Tessa looks upset but nods. Jordan reminds her of the time. Looking her over once again, Scott commits this to his memory.

“You look beautiful, T. Just like I pictured you,” Scott says. Tessa thinks for a second that is something a husband would say, but doesn’t mention it. “You’re my best friend. And I love you so much, always remember that.”

With that he kisses her on the cheek one last time, probably the last one for a while.

**~**

_Don't say I do_

_Say bye, bye, bye_

_And let me kiss the bride yeah_

Starting the ceremony was a breeze. Landon looks happy to be there and Tessa looks ever the radiant bride she should be.

Though out her peripheral vision, she sees someone slip out the church doors quietly. Not even making a sound, they leave without bothering the rest of the guests.

_Scott? Why would he go? Why wouldn’t he stay for me? I’m his best friend! Maybe he just went to the bathroom. I need him here._

Tessa must of had a weird look on her face for too long because Landon squeezes her hand harshly to get her to pay attention.

“If there is anyone here who has a reason why these two people should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

There is a big moment of silence, almost as if everyone was expecting something to happen.

The priest nods and says, “Okay then, let’s move on. Landon Daniel Anderson, do you take Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue as your lawfully wedded wife?”

Puffing out his chest slightly, Landon answers with a smirk, “Of course, I do.”

Tessa rolls her eyes at this.

The priest turns to her and asks, “And do you, Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue take Landon Dan-“

“Wait! I object! I still can, right? I object! I object!” Scott shouts, bursting through the church doors to rejoin the ceremony.

Whispers, gasps, and a “Thank God” that sounds like it came from Jordan, ring throughout the building.

Nobody is more shocked than Tessa.

Heaving, Scott puts both hands on his knees to catch his breath. “Sorry, I didn’t think this through. I need a moment to breathe and collect my thoughts.”

Tessa’s fiancé is fuming, “Didn’t think this through? Of course you didn’t freaking think this through! You come running in here to ruin your best friend’s wedding, who after this, I’m going to make sure you never have an ounce of communication with.”

Scott looks him dead in the eye and coldly states, “Would you just shut the hell up? Do you _honestly_ think I’m here for you?”

Standing up straight, Scott walks towards the end of the aisle but stops before he gets too close. If he’s going to get rejected by Tessa, he at least doesn’t want to get decked by her fiancé too.

“Tessa, I love you. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember, from the time that we were kids, and I’ll love you until we’re both old and gray. You’re it for me, T. I’ll never care about anyone else the way I do you. I want to marry you, start a family with you, and have forever with you.”

He stops for a second to get her reaction but all he’s receiving is a shocked state. He could care less about all the other guests and what they think. “And I think you want all of that with me. I think you love me too, Tess. Don’t marry him. He’s not right for you and won’t make you happy. Please...don’t marry him. You deserve so much more than that.”

**~**

_I want to kiss the bride yeah_

Tessa genuinely reacts for the first time since the whole ordeal started. “Scott,” she whispers, ripping her hands out of Landon’s, “Is it true? Do you mean everything you said?”

When Scott nods in confirmation, Tessa starts to cry and admits, “You’re right. I do want all of that with you. Babies, marriage, growing old together. Forever with you. I love you, Scott Moir...I always will.”

The two of them can hear Landon getting mad in the background, the guests now getting louder, and Jordan trying to calm them down.

They selfishly don’t care though. Finally getting their first real moment, Tessa and Scott passionately kiss in front of her (just recently) exfiancé in the middle of their wedding.

“You’re dead, Moir!” Landon screams, trying to push past the people holding him back. Tessa and Scott stop kissing and look at all the people staring at them. They flush red at their families being present for this stunt.

She does slip off her engagement ring and returns it to Landon. She shrugs when he starts yelling, ready to run off with her new life not involving him.

“Ready to leave?” Tessa turns to ask Scott. Scott’s the one to look shocked but quickly agrees to whatever she wants to do.

Tessa shouts to Jordan, “Hey Jo, I’ll text you later! You’re the best sister ever!” Jordan returns the sentiment and tells them not to get married yet.

The two new lovebirds drive off in Scott’s car, holding hands with Tessa’s free of the old engagement ring.

“What now?” Scott questions, still not believing the sight of Tessa sitting right next to him.

She shrugs. “Whatever we want. We’ve got forever.”

He beams, looking back to the road. “You’re right. We’ve got forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
